


Chasing Your Shadows

by mapofthestars



Series: Chasing [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Niall and Liam don't really do much, Pretty much all fluff, Started as coffee shop AU and now somehow isn't, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis decided to go over and find out who the guy was. Purely because he couldn't stand not knowing who (not because he was gorgeous, no, not at all).</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He was halfway across the quad when the boy looking up. Fuck. Stubble. Cheekbones. Glasses. The boy spotted Louis and grabbed his stuff. He had run out of the quad before Louis could even say a word.</em>
</p><p>[Or the one where Louis is popular, no one notices Zayn, Harry works in a coffee shop and Niall and Liam don't really do much.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. (I've proof read it like 20 times so praying there aren't any)
> 
> The song (read the fic, you'll see it) is All the Little Lights by Passenger
> 
> As normal, I don't own One Direction or have anything to do with them.
> 
> PS. Wouldn't it be funny if someone just posted YEAH I DO OWN ONE DIRECTION!

**Friday**

Niall was the boy you went to for a party. His house was huge, and his parents never seemed to be there. (They go to a private school, what do you expect). He always had alcohol, but Louis swore he had never seen Niall with a hangover. And that lad could drink anyone under the table. Curse his leprechaun-y Irish roots.

And Louis was the Drama Queen of the school. He wanted to be an actor, or a professional footballer (Yes, he did know that every little boy said footballer, but Louis was actually really good, so). He also prided himself on knowing everyone in the school (okay, maybe not the annoying first years, but everyone else).

Liam, Louis and Niall were sitting on the grass of the quad. For once it was just the three of them, and they weren't surrounded by a group of hangers-on who wanted to look like they were in with the popular boys.

Louis was playing flappy birds and snapchatting on his new iPhone 5 (rich parents, remember) when he spotted a boy he didn't recognise sitting on the corner of the quad.

Louis subtly (totally unsubtly) stared at the boy. The boy had dark skin, and black flicked artfully into a quiff. Louis poked Liam with his foot.

"Who's that guy over there?"

Liam lifted his head off the grass and squinted at the figure. He muttered "No idea." before closing his eyes and lying back down.

Louis huffed and continued to stare at the guy. He decided to go over and find out who the guy was. Purely because he couldn't stand not knowing who (not because he was gorgeous, no, not at all).

He was halfway across the quad when the boy looking up. Fuck. Stubble. Cheekbones. Glasses. The boy spotted Louis and grabbed his stuff. He had run out of the quad before Louis could even say a word.

Louis walked back to his friends. "Leeyum," he whined. He got no reply.

"Niiiiialllll" he tried.

"What?"

"The cute guy ran away from me." Louis pouted.

Niall groaned and kicked Louis in the shin. The conversation quickly descended into a tickling fight. Honestly, how anyone thought it was a good idea to let those three be anywhere near each other.

 

**Friday**

Now Louis had spotted cute guy, he seemed to pop up everywhere. He was with Louis in English and Maths, although he never answered any questions. He was in the lunch hall, but he ate quickly and alone in the corner.

Louis couldn't figure out how he had never noticed him before, but now he had, he couldn't help his eyes from following him around.

It didn't take long for Liam and Niall to get bored of Louis' endless pining after the boy who had been dubbed 'cute guy'.

Louis complained, and pouted, and pined after the cute guy from a distance.

The next time they passed Zayn in the corridor, Liam and Niall rounded on Louis.

"Look Louis. Just grow a pair and go talk to him." said Niall. 

Louis turned back to Liam with wide eyes, but was only met with Liam's disapproving gaze. Louis didn't even have time to protest before he was shoved towards the cute boy.

Louis stumbled towards him, and at the last second, he tripped over his feet and went flying into the dark skinned boy. The boy dropped his books as Louis fell into him, but managed to catch Louis before he smashed into the floor.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." apologised Louis.

The cute guy eyed Louis, but didn't say anything.

"Look, I really fancy you alright. Do you..." Louis never stumbled over his words. What the fuck was this guy doing to him? "Do you want to go on a date? ... With me?"

The cute boy hadn't said a word. He just turned and walked away from Louis.

Louis couldn't understand what had happened. Who turns down the Tommo? But also, what kind of douchebag doesn't even answer? He could understand if the guy didn't want to go out with him, but he could've at least had the decency to say it to his face. He walked back to Liam and Niall, and could see the confusion on their faces as well.

"Thanks for the advice." Louis snapped coldly as he shouldered his way past Liam and Niall.

He was pissed at them. It was all their fault. But they were his best friends. He knew they knew that he would not stay mad for long. They just needed to give him some space.

Louis was still confused and angry at the douchebag (the new name for the cute guy) when he returned to his locker before he went home. When he opened the locker, he spotted a folded up piece of paper.

He pulled it out.

_Louis. If you're serious, Starbucks, tomorrow, 2:00pm. Zayn_

So cute guy's name was Zayn. (A note automatically upgrades you from douchebag to cute guy).

Louis was practically bouncing when he met Liam and Niall.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Niall.

Louis couldn't talk so he just waved the note in Niall's face.

"Good on ya mate," smiled Niall, clapping Louis on the back once he had read the note.

 

**Saturday**

Louis was panicking. He wanted to make a good impression on Zayn. Striped t-shirt, jeans and suspenders, or plaid shirt and jeans?

Louis sent a snapchat in each outfit to his sister Lottie, who was his fashion guru. Lottie replied wishing him good luck and telling him to wear the suspenders.

It was 1:45 when Louis finished styling his hair. He grabbed his vans, and set about walking to Starbucks. Louis' friends would tell you he was never early for anything, it was an impossibility for the Tommo, but Louis was desperate to make a good impression on Zayn.

Louis was texting to distract himself, when a shadow fell over the table. Louis whipped his head up, expecting to see Zayn, but the guy standing in front of him wasn't Zayn.

He was tall, stupidly tall, with unruly curly brown hair. Louis could see the edges of his tattoos peeking out from his shirt. He was wearing barista's uniform, and his name badge said Harry. Harry was hot, thought Louis, and normally, Louis would flirt with him, but today Louis was waiting for Zayn.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm waiting for someone."

Harry didn't seem put off, and fell into the seat opposite Louis. "I know," he replied, smirking. "You're waiting for Zayn."

Louis' mouth opened and closer like a fish several times, no words coming out.

But then Harry went really serious. "Look, I don't like you." Louis frowned. "But Zayn seems to. So don't you dare hurt him, or I will cut off your balls. And I am not joking when I say that."

Louis was shocked. "Aren't you supposed to leave the 'you-hurt-him-I-kill-you' until we're actually going out?"

"You don't need to be going out with him to hurt him." said Harry quietly.

Harry placed a piece of paper on the table and left. Louis watched him walk back to the bar and continue serving customers.

Louis grabbed the piece of paper with no clue what he would find written on it.

_09645 385 192 Zayn Malik_

Louis fumbled for his phone to put the number in. He had Zayn's number. Granted that was usually the first thing Louis would ask for, but this was Zayn. He was different, in his own special way. Louis may not have gotten a date, but he had got Zayn's number.

_Hey Zayn. This is Louis ;)_

Louis didn't know whether to expect a reply or not, but for the rest of the day he was not checking his phone every few minutes (he was). He told himself he was not disappointed when two hours later he received no reply (he was).

But Louis was not one to give up. He'd never really had to fight for anything before, but sure as hell Louis was going to fight for Zayn. Louis decided to help Zayn get to know him. Zayn might not reply, but he probably read the texts.

 

**Sunday**

_My name is Louis William Tomlinson._

_I have four sisters_

_Lottie_

_Fizzy_

_Phoebe_

_Daisy_

 

**Monday**

_My best mate's are Liam and Niall_

 

**Tuesday**

_I love football._

 

**Wednesday**

Louis hadn't yet sent his daily text to Zayn, when his phone buzzed noisily. He picked it up, and his heart raced when he saw it was from Zayn.

_Back of the theatre in the centre of town. Tell me what you think?_

Louis nearly leapt up and left the class, but Liam held him in his seat.

"Lou, what's happened?" whispered Liam.

Louis passed his phone to Liam. Liam read the text and then shrugged at Louis. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. Liam just didn't get how important this was to Louis.

Liam had turned to look at Zayn, who was scribbling notes at the back of the class. Zayn didn't look towards them, or acknowledge that he had just sent Louis a text. He continued acting as though the world couldn't see him. It saddened Louis to think that was actually true, most of the school didn't see Zayn.

Louis ran out of the class the second the bell rang. Whatever Zayn wanted was more important than school. He didn't need to stay in school. Louis jumped into his blue Mini and drove towards the centre of town.

He had no idea what to expect was waiting for him at the back of the theatre. A tiny part of his brain whispered that whatever it was might not be good. Little rich twink on his own down a dark alley. The part of his brain that loved danger shouted that idea down.

Louis parked at the entrance to the alley, and locked his car, setting the alarm. He didn't trust this neighbourhood. It wasn't bad ... necessarily ... but you never know what might happen. He walked down the alley and round a corner, but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

But then Louis saw the walls of the alley. They were swirled with graffiti. Every piece of the graffiti fit with the others like an elaborate puzzle. It must all have been done by one person. Zayn. It couldn't have screamed more of Zayn if he had just written his name across the walls.

_This is beautiful._

_I would never have considered graffiti particularly beautiful before._

_It all fits together perfectly. Every little piece has its own place._

Louis examines that graffiti for nearly an hour. He photographed every bit of it, but he didn't Instagram it. It felt too personal. Like he couldn't do it without asking Zayn's permission.

Louis' phone buzzed with a reply.

_Thank you_

 

**Thursday**

Louis had arrived early so he had time to visit the art department before his lessons started. The art block at the school was a huge glass building, with lots of light.

He reasoned someone talented enough to do graffiti like that must be taking art.

He searched around for a bit before he found the art teacher, a young hipster who didn't look old enough to teach, called Mr Grimshaw.

"Hey, Mr Grimshaw, do you have any students here called Zayn, in Year 13?"

"Yes, I know Zayn. Scholarship boy. Very talented. Shame about what happened to him." Mr Grimshaw murmured, almost to himself. "Why do you want to know about him Louis?"

"Uhh, no reason," stammered Louis as he hurriedly left the room.

Louis paused to gather his thoughts. Zayn was on a scholarship. Okay, so that wasn't unheard of. Having seen the graffiti, Louis assumed it was an art scholarship. But the other thing Mr Grimshaw had said had caught Louis' interest.

Louis could hear Mr Grimshaw's voice echoing in his head. "Shame about what happened to him." Louis desperately wanted to know what Mr Grimshaw was talking about. But to try and find out would break Zayn's trust in him. Louis just had to be patient and wait for Zayn to tell him.

Louis pulled out his phone as he went to his first lesson, to send his daily text to Zayn.

_I moved to Bradford when I was 11_

 

**Friday**

_My dad walked out on us when I was nine._

 

**Saturday**

Louis got his second text from Zayn.

_Skateboard park, Brookside, 7pm._

Louis had no idea whether he would meet Zayn this time. He seemed to have a lot to hide, and he hid it well. But Louis felt like he was slowly breaking down the walls.

The sun was setting as Louis entered the Brookside district. He'd never been there before. It wasn't a good neighbourhood, and Louis and his friends had never had a reason to go there before. And now Louis was there alone.

He could see the skateboard park, a concrete playground covered in graffiti and bathed in light from several floodlights.

Louis wasn't frightened by being there (he was) and he wasn't intimidated by all the tall guys covered in tattoos skating about (he was). He jumped the low fence which seemed to be the only way to enter the area.

As he landed, every eye in the place turned to him, and there was silence. Louis stood out like a sore thumb, in designer jeans, vans and his beanie.

As a group, the guys there started moving towards Louis. They moved slowly, sauntering towards him from all sides.

"What have we got 'ere lads?" called one of the guys on Louis' right.

The shout was echoed by a few wolf whistles from Louis' left.

"What's your name?" demanded the guy who was standing right in front of Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis did his best not to squeak. He was the Tommo. He had nothing to fear.

"Nice to meet you." said the first guy, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "Boys back off. It's Zayn's guy."

Every one else standing around Louis turned and left, going back to doing whatever they had been before Louis arrived. Obviously Zayn knew these guys and held some sway over them. Leader of a gang, flashed through Louis’ head. Louis almost chuckled at the absurdity of the idea. Zayn, leader of a gang. Soft, sweet, quiet, arty Zayn. Nope.

The guy who had turned all the other guys away shook Louis' hand and introduced himself as Ant. Another man came over and said he was Danny.

"Look," said Danny. "Harry's probably already given you all the shit about not hurting Zayn. So just know you'll have to go through us as well." Ant nodded at Danny's words.

"I wouldn't hurt Zayn. Not purposefully. I think I know what he's doing by showing me all these things. He is trying to let me get to know him, without him actually having to ever get to know me. If I fuck this up, he won't get his heart broken."

Ant and Danny looked impressed. "You actually notice things. You're different from the rest of your lot."

At Louis' confused expression, Danny said "The rich ones."

Louis was used to being stereotyped. Rich and gay made people think of you in a certain way. Louis just shrugged off Ant and Danny's remarks.

Louis stayed there with Ant and Danny for a couple of hours. They didn't really talk about Zayn, but more about Ant and Danny.

When Louis left, he texted Zayn.

_I really like Ant and Danny. They judged me, but everyone does._

 

**Sunday**

_I just wanted to tell you that I really like you, and I'm going to keep breaking down your walls until you let me in._

 

**Monday**

_My birthday is 24th December. It sucks. Everyone always forgets because of Christmas._

Louis wanted to tack on _‘and I only get one present.’_ But something told him he shouldn’t. Seeing Zayn’s friends made him question whether some years, Zayn had got any presents at all.

 

**Tuesday**

_My mum works as a doctor at the hospital._

 

**Wednesday**

Louis didn't send Wednesday's text until he was at home that evening.

_I told my parents I was gay when I was nine. I think it's one of the reasons my Dad walked out._

This one was personal. Louis worried it was too personal. Louis was getting seriously emotionally involved in Zayn, and if Zayn decided at the end of this he didn't want Louis, Zayn wasn't going to be the one who got hurt. Louis would be. He had just told Zayn something that no one else knew. None of his friends or his family knew he blamed himself.

Louis wasn't prepared for the reply he got.

_I told my parents I was gay when I was 14. They told me they were not living with a faggot under their roof. That was the last time I saw them. I haven't seen my sisters since then either. I went to my boyfriend's house. I thought I loved him. I was so sure he would help. He said I was a bit of fun, and that I hadn't thought we were anything more, had I? He wouldn't help me. I slept on the streets for about a month. Ant and Danny protected me, but they were homeless as well. Then I met Harry. We were both able to get jobs and buy a flat. Then I got a scholarship to your school._

Louis read and reread the text. How could a person do that to their own son? Now Louis understood what Mr Grimshaw had said, and why Zayn felt he needed to hide himself away from the world.

But Zayn didn’t want sympathy. So Louis texted back the only thing he could.

_Thank you_

 

**Thursday**

Louis felt like he had really made a breakthrough. He had broken down one huge wall, but he didn't know how many more he would have to fight through.

His phone buzzed with a text from Zayn.

_Harry will meet you after school today._

Louis wished Zayn would give him more information, but no. Louis just had to work with it.

Louis raced from his last lesson towards to the car park. He spotted the curly haired guy from the other end of the car park. He jogged over to him.

"Hey Harry, my car's over there." Louis motioned to the other end of the car park.

Harry just looked at Louis. "Unless you want your car to be nicked, you'll leave it here."

Louis nodded and followed Harry to the bus stop. Harry didn't speak until they were on the bus. "I may have been wrong about you Louis. You're not like all the others. I think you might actually be good for Zayn."

"Thanks Harry," replied Louis truthfully. "I know Zayn takes your opinion seriously, so it’s nice to hear you approve of me." Ant, Danny and now Harry all approved of Louis. But he still had no idea of the feelings of the most important person, Zayn.

They got off the bus in the most run-down part of Brookside. Harry led him to a block of flats, where they climbed the stairs to the third floor. Halfway up the stairs there was a very drunk guy lying unconscious in a corner. Louis stared at him, but Harry just ignored him, as though it were just a normal thing to see a guy passed out on your staircase.

"That's Mr Elliot. He and his wife fight, she locks him out of the flat, he drinks himself into a stupor on the stairs."

Louis was shocked. "Does that happen often?"

Harry shrugged. "Once a week. You can hear them screaming at each other from our flat."

And that was when Louis realised Harry was taking him. To Harry and Zayn's flat. Harry was putting a key in the lock, and pushing open a faded and scratched door.

"I don't think I deserve to see this," whispered Louis quietly.

Harry turned to him. "Look. Zayn told you truth about his life. You know his past. And this is another part of him. If you want to run away, fine, go. Because it is all of him, or none of him." Harry stood back, giving Louis space to enter the flat. "Make your choice."

Louis knew what choice he wanted to make. He wanted to know Zayn, to always be there for Zayn. Louis stepped into the flat.

It was small, tiny. The room they were in had a sofa, and a tiny kitchen. The walls had no paper, but were decorated with Zayn's graffiti and art. The sofa was old and worn. It had obviously had many previous owners before Harry and Zayn got it.

There were two doors out of the room. Harry pushed one open, showing Louis a bathroom. It was cramped, but clean. Harry and Zayn were keeping the place clean, making the best of what they had.

But Louis wasn't prepared for the other room. There were two mattresses pushed against either wall. In the middle were several neatly folded piles of clothes.

Louis felt almost ashamed. He lived his life believing everything was fine and happy. And Zayn and Harry couldn't even afford a bed. Louis had always denied he was sheltered. He thought he knew about the world. He now felt he had no clue. He didn't have any idea about how the other half lived.

Harry had been watching Louis' reaction. "Well?"

Louis didn't know what to say, and it was very rare that the Tommo was speechless. "This is all yours. You've made this from nothing. And yet you both deserve so much more. I wish I could help you." Louis continued quickly when he saw the look on Harry's face. "You don't want my money. I know that. So I won't give you any."

Louis wouldn't have heard if he wasn't listening. "Thank you." said Harry very quietly "for being different."

When Louis got back home, he looked around, and it hit him how much he had, and Zayn didn't. How much Zayn had worked for, and Louis had had it all given to him. He hadn't had to work for anything. And Louis realised how much trust Zayn was putting in him.

Louis realised just how much he was falling for a boy he had barely spoken to.

 

**Friday**

_You made me realize just how much I have to be grateful for. Thank you._

 

**Saturday**

_Is it possible to fall for someone you've only met once?_

Louis didn't know how Zayn would react. He panicked for most of the day that he had pushed it too far.

He snatched his phone the minute it buzzed. He put his pass code in wrong three times in his hurry to get to Zayn's text.

_The Lion's Head, 8pm tonight._

The text gave no clue as to whether Louis had pushed the boundary too push with his earlier text. Louis had always been one to walk the edge of the line. But that meant sometimes he fell over it.

Louis checked the time. Okay. It was only 7, he still had time.

Louis had given up trying to make himself look like he was going on a date. He hadn't met Zayn before, why would he meet him now.

As Louis approached the pub, he was confused to see a sign outside saying 'Open Mic Night'. Louis thought that maybe Zayn had brought him here to meet another friend of his.

He entered the pub and bought himself a beer. He thanked god that he had remembered his ID. He settled himself down on a bar stool to watch the proceedings. The bar was full, but not packed. It was pleasant having so many voices around. The bar was to the side of a little cleared area with a microphone set up.

As the mic night was about to start, Louis didn't notice Harry slip quietly in through one of the back doors.

"Welcome everyone to the Lion's Head Mic Night. Okay, first up we've got Zayn Malik."

Louis stared at the stage in shock. He couldn't believe what the announcer said, until Zayn actually stepped onto the stage.

Louis was gone for Zayn right there. He had replaced the school uniform with jeans and a leather biker jacket. The edges of tattoos peaked out from his t-shirt. His hair was gelled up into a quiff, bigger and more of a statement than Zayn ever dared to make in school.

Zayn looked straight at Louis and gave him a small tentative smile.

Zayn picked up the mic, tapping it once to make sure it was on. "So hey everyone. Most of you probably won't know the song, but I'm going to sing All the Little Lights by Passenger."

Louis watched as Zayn began to tap his foot to the opening guitar notes.

"One went at a bus stop in Edinburgh

One went out in an English park

One went out in a nightclub when I was fifteen

Little lights in my heart

 

One went out when I lied to my mother

Said the cigarettes she found were not mine

One went out within me now I smoke like a chimney

It's getting dark in this heart of mine

Its getting dark in this heart of mine"

 

Louis just let Zayn's voice wash over him. He was good, really good. It was beautiful just to sit there and listen to him.

 

"We're born with millions of little lights shining in the dark

And they show us the way

One lights up every time you feel love in your heart

One dies when it moves away

 

One went out in the backstreets of Manchester

One went in an airport in Spain

One went out I've no doubt when I grew up and moved out,

From the place where the boy used to play

 

One went out when Uncle Ben got his tumor

We used to fish and I fish no more

Though he will not return, I know one still burns on a fishing boat of the New Jersey shore

On a fishing boat off the New Jersey shore

 

We're born with millions of little lights shining in the dark

And they show us the way

One lights up everytime we feel love in our hearts

One dies when it moves away

 

We're born with millions of little lights shining in our hearts

And they die along the way

Til we're old and we're cold, and we're lying in the dark

They'll all burn out one day

They'll all burn out one day

They'll all burn out one day

They'll all burn out one day"

 

The whole bar burst into applause. They had been silent the whole way through the song; the beauty of Zayn's voice had captured their attention.

When they had quietened down enough for Zayn to be heard, he pulled the microphone towards him.

"There is a person here tonight who I didn't mean to like. I wasn't supposed to fall, but I did, hard. And by the time I realised, it was far too late. Louis Tomlinson, will you go out with me?"

The awh's of the crowd drowned out Louis response. He and Zayn stared at each other, and Louis nodded frantically. Zayn burst into a smile and leapt of the stage towards Louis.

He pushed his way confidently through the crowd. But the second he stood in front of Louis, it was as though all his confidence had drained away. He was not the same boy who had just stood on stage and sung.

Zayn wasn't going to make the first move, so Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to Zayn's. Zayn gasped quietly, opening his mouth slightly.

Louis pulled back, smirking mischievously. "C'mon then boyfriend." Louis' heart swelled at the fact Zayn was now his boyfriend. Louis grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Took an unexpected trip to hospital this Easter, so there's probably going to be a few weeks/a month or two of quiet whilst I try and reorder my life and get through exams.
> 
> But I promise I have lots of ideas (if not fully written fics that I can post)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated (especially constructive criticism)


End file.
